Mannequin
by Fangirls and Co
Summary: Axel agrees to tutor Sora, but what is his real motive behind it? Sora can't remember who Axel is, and Axel needs something back from Sora. Somebody, and a Nobody. BL Yaoi. AxelSora. A little bit of AkuRoku mentioned.


**In writing this I realized that Sora has no last name. I didn't know what to call his mom, lol. I also noticed that every single one of our updates for Fangirls and Co. have been made past midnight, or on the edge of it. Most being at about one or two in the morning. We're lazy procrastinators what can we say. So this is our first post during the day. This was supposed to be up last night but I had to work on a lemon for Fullmetal Alchemist... This is our first Kingdom Hearts fic actually posted. The other five million are scattered between about three or four houses... like Ansem's Reports.... and we're too lazy to find them... like Ansem's Reports.  
**

**Hope you like this... to me it sucks ass 'cuz i had practically no caffeine while writing it... (that's right... blame it all on the caffeine...)**

it's off to a slow start but it picks up... i just had to lay some stuff down.

**

* * *

  
**

Sora had been happy to be home. To be free of the obligations and challenges of being keyblade bearer. He was happy to be a normal teen now; to go to school, see his friends and parents, and to stay in one home. It had been Spring when he'd gotten back from his last - and final, he hoped- journey. He shielded his eyes with a binder as he walked down Sullivan Yard on his way home. He did not appreciate the long walks home when the heat was this sweltering, but he only had a month left of summer school. He supposed it was his fault. Summer school was the consequence of disappearing at the beginning of the school year, and he didn't mind it as long as he could go back to a regular schedule next year. The classes weren't anything interesting, but it was something to do with his life. Riku and Kairi were probably waiting for him at his house. He hoped that if they weren't at his home that they were on the island waiting.

In his prayer that the hundred degree Fahrenheit weather would soon chill out, he spotted his house at the end of the street. Riku and Kairi were lying on his front lawn, his mother working in the front garden nearby. Sometimes he wondered what they talked about while he was gone or if they did any talking at all. Riku was always good with parents and Kairi was the same, minus the deceiving. Kairi didn't need to convince anybody that she was a goody-two shoes. You could just look at her and tell. He jogged the few yards that separated them and dropped his things on the driveway.

"How was school?" his mother called from the garden.

"The same it is everyday ma," he motioned for the other two to get up so they could get out of there but his mother caught him.

"Sora, I want details. Not everyday can be the exact same can it? What did you learn?" She called.

"Nothing really," He grabbed his stuff and was ready to bolt with the other two but was interrupted again.

"Well, that was pretty obvious, the principal called today and faxed me your grades report. You better come inside and have a look before you go off and play with Riku and Kairi," she pointed inside and he knew she meant him well but he couldn't help but mentally curse her.

Inside was much cooler, but he would rather be playing on Destiny Island right now in the water. She passed him the note and he cringed. He was scared to even look at it because he knew when he did she'd be even more angry.

C. C. C-. B-. D. F. A. Well he had one A. That was... good.

"Sora, you run off for a whole year, you won't talk to me, you won't talk to your counselor. You screwed up school the first time around by _not going_. Don't screw it up a second time. If you need to talk to somebody I'm here." His mom did mean him well but she didn't understand at all. It wasn't easy to pick everything up from the middle and speed through all of the curriculum.

Sora would never tell her, but he'd thought he had learned much more important things while he'd been gone. "Mom, I'm sorry. I really am trying," and he was. He payed attention in class, most of the other kids didn't even stay conscious for the first hour of the day, let alone pay attention.

"Well, you're going to be trying harder. No more playing around, and you're grounded." she handed him his dropped book bag and pointed him to his room, "Study."

Sora made his way to the room he used to share with his little cousin. He was not getting out of this as easily as he had hoped. He flipped open a text book and flipped through the taxonomy section, looking through everything from the past week.

When his mom called him down for dinner she seemed to be less upset. "I called the school, they said they can call a few seniors and see if any want to tutor for extra hours on their scholarship packages."

"I don't need a tutor mom, I need somebody to explain two years worth of knowledge in a couple of weeks. I don't think students can do that. If anything a teacher could help me but they're all useless." His mom gave him a grave look, "I'll give it a try," he added.

Dinner was a quiet one. He could not help but think that tomorrow was going to be a disaster. He did not know a single person from school besides Kairi. Riku hadn't gone to school last year either but he skipped summer school. It was beyond Sora how he got around it, but his dad, Sephiroth, probably had something to do with it. He was always getting Riku out of trouble. Sora wasted the remaining hours of the day watching T.V.. It seemed ironic that he could not go outside and play with his friends because of his bad grades, but she would let him melt his mind on television.

When his bag was packed for tomorrow he turned in early, hoping to evade his mother's wrath. Lying in bed, he couldn't help but stare at the ship with him and Kairi in it. He wondered when he'd be ungrounded. Hopefully he'd get his grades up soon.

* * *

The sun had risen early to meet him, waking him, as always. He stuck a piece of bread in the toaster, but it was too late to eat it. He had four minutes to get to his bus stop at the end of the block. He left it there for his mom and bolted out the door. The sun seemed hotter than it was yesterday _afternoon_, and it was only morning right now. He realized that it was a mistake to get to the stop early because his lazy bus driver was always late on the hot days. He felt the rays beat on his back, through his shirt and imagined how humid the bus would be. It was a bad start to what was presumably going to be a bad day.

The bus ride was lonely. Again. He did not know anybody and wished he could approach some of the people talking a few rows ahead. He decided against it every day, and today was no different. In the end he decided that they were not the kind of people he wanted to be friends with. They were the kind of people that looked like they slept through school, summer school and life in general. He laid his head down and tried to lull himself back to sleep by the vibrations of the bus window.

When the bus came to a halt his mind understood that it was the final one, and he got up. Making his way to Mr. Tull's class, he noted that his mother was entirely wrong yesterday. Every single day _was_ the same. At least in summer school. He took his seat in the left most side of the room and pulled out his notebook. History was his least favorite class because the lectures never seemed to end. He scribbled notes about the Standard Oil company's trust for about ten minutes before the PA rang in the class. This didn't peak the interest of those who were almost asleep, but it did Sora's. In a world that was barely crawling along compared to his life the past nine months, things here were pretty boring.

"I'd like Sora to come to the office, Mr. Tull." The speaker said, not waiting for a reply.

Mr. Tull eyed Sora, as if to say_ How dare you interrupt my precious speeches._ And Sora wondered if the man knew that nobody actually listened. He was dismissed with the flip of a wrist and made his way to the center of the building, which was not all that big. Destiny Skies High was used for summer school and city kids only, it did not need to be huge.

He saw an older kid waiting outside of the office door, texting somebody. As Sora approached he looked up. "Hey, you must be Sora," he shook his hand. It was a firm grip, almost rough in nature, but not on purpose.

"Yeah," Sora eyed him. He was definitely a senior, and probably an athlete as well because he was pretty tall. His fiery red hair suggested he was more of a slacker than a student, which threw Sora off. Only honors kids were allowed to tutor for scholarships.

"Well, the name's Axel. Don't forget it because I'm going to be tutoring you for the next few weeks." It sent shivers down Sora's spine. Axel looked at him like they were familiar, there was something in his eyes that was strange, but that's not what crept Sora out. He felt like he knew this Axel, but he knew he never met him.

"Well, hi Axel."

"Hi Sora. Lets find a room and get started for the day." With that he started walking down the hall. Sora jogged to catch up and tag behind him.

_That was the most awkward meeting I've ever had__._

* * *

**Please note that this is pretty random. I didn't have tara beta it cuz it was too embarassingly bad to show to her... she'll see it eventually probably, and i didn't make a plan for it or anything. I just randomly started writing, so yeah. For some reason I feel like my writing style really changed fof this fic. I think i was trying new sentence structures and things. It was kind of like an excercise i guess. Hhope i didn't overdo it. esb for today: x3  
**


End file.
